nicks_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug lost series finale
Jim Jenkins the maker of Doug was on vacation, so he had his friend's son be put on the lead for the series final. For reasons, I will only pronounce his first name, David, as a result for events you DON'T want to get into. My friend on the production team, Carlos, and I were extremely excited for the undertaking. We imagined it: Our names on one the greatest productions ever to be established. Later, we would find out it wouldn't be so good. You see, I wasn't sure why David wasn't in a mental institution. His idea's were horrific, and I'll name a few of the ideas: Doug killing him self,skeeter jumping off a Clift into spikes and other insane ideas. After a while of animating this shit, I quit. I didn't want to be a part of what would ruin kids lives forever. Carlos and nearly the entire team followed my example. David argued, explaining that we had wasted too much money to stop the episode. But we all left anyway. A few days after our escape from that terrible episode, David wound up being found dead at his father's house. He had shot himself in the head with a shotgun. In his suicide note, it stated that he'd finished making the episode and that he wanted the production team and I to watch the tape. We gathered around the large television screen Jim had set up for us to watch after his return from Canada. I'll tell you what I saw that I can remember. It started out the way I had animated it, Doug running to the Honker burger (is what jim had set us up for what he wanted for the beginning, then he set the rest for David to finish.) But after he reached the Honker burger, things got extremely blurry. The animation was sloppy, not the way I'd made it. When the mayor said that doug is banned from the honker burger, Doug's eyes started to bleed then I was like why would the mayor do that it's not realistic Doug starting crying all the way to his house, the sounds of demons and other voices being heard in the animation His parents come home, disapproved of him, and his dad actually Beats him up It was terrible in all . It didn't exactly show it, it just showed Doug's face in the middle of the bathroom, trembling as his father shut the door to the bathroom. After that, all we heard was screaming. Then the fading to black transition came up into the scene. By now, the team had been in total disbelief. A couple of them begged to shut it off, but the rest of us were too curious to shut the VCR off. Suddenly, it shows Doug's feet and hands, gripping an axe and sliding it on the pavement. It showed him walking into Roger's house. The camera just watched the door. We could hear Roger scream, Then it shows Doug killing Skeeter. Skeeter backs up against the wall, begging Doug not to do it. Doug begins laughing, slicing off skeeter's head. Doug walks over to the Honker burger, takes out a match, laughs, and sets the restaurant on fire. The customers run out, screaming and burning melting The police arrive, and Patty now a member of the SWAT team carrying a flamethrower burns Doug. As Doug dies, he laughs uncontrollably doug organs flying out of the fire I puked as the episode ended Jim got back from vacation we called the cops and burned the hole studios down all future unaired Doug episodes burned all that was left was that final episode half damaged I had to post this on YouTube but when i posted it on YouTube it was just static and the laugh of Doug and a voice saying you can't prove this is real! Jim was arrested and Doug was cancelled. Category:Creepypastas